Little moments in Pegasus
by schtroumphc
Summary: This is a compile of drabbles and other short minifics about the team. All less than 500 words, it's the rule of the writing comm I write them for. Characters and summary included with each writing.
1. Bataille

The first minific of this collection.

**Prompt:** Sauce

**Title:** Fight

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Team Sheppard

**Summary:** O'Neill liked the stories from Atlantis. It gave him ideas.

**A/N:** Not Betaed.

* * *

Nobody dares to make a noise. Rodney lowered his head, looking his plate, his instinct of survival in force maximal. He can do badly with social rules, that was true, but sometimes, he knows the exact and prudent attitude to adopt. Maybe Ronon doubted of that, because he put a hand on his thigh and squeezed slightly like to give him a warning.

He dared a fast look, and saw that like him, Ronon watched elsewhere, his eyes shining. Even he was worried. If that wasn't enough to scare Rodney, nothing could.

He heard a snort in front of him and his heart stopped. Tried to hide a grimace, Ronon reacted to the sound by squeezing harder. The noise didn't stop and Rodney closed his eyes. Of course. Sheppard.

He tried to change the snort into a cough, but it was too late, Teyla was already giving him her death stare. Sheppard gave up all pretence and burst of laughing, before falling of his chair when he tried to flee from Teyla, the cup in her hand, with the rest of the liquid not spilled on the shirt of the young woman. Rodney and Ronon shared one look, which had the unfortunate effect to set _them _off and therefore condemned them. This time, it took only two minutes before it becomes a full scale food fight.

* * *

Please, review! Thank you! 


	2. La plus belle

**Prompt:** Nylon

**Title:** La plus belle pour aller danser.

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Team Pretty. I mean, Sheppard.

**Summary:** Teyla Lucky. (That was badly done in French, and it's possible that it's not better now.)

Not betaed.

* * *

Teyla is adult young woman, the leader of her people. Well, she was the leader once upon a time, but anyways, it means she's mature and, well, grow-up. As funny as it was sometimes, there was always some moments when her friends reminded her Jinto and his friends, and she always took care to not play the same game, act her age, and not like a kid.

But tonight, that was tempting. There is a party, and everyone in the city made a point to be at their most attractive. John, Ronon and Rodney were not an exception, and they still didn't see how many women were watching them. Her, she simply wanted to mix Earthling and Athosian. Elizabeth was the one to insist she wore the stockings, and she didn't regret it. She really tried to not look smug, she knows how much it irritates when Rodney does it. But when her team-members only pay attention to her, for one dance, one drink, anything she wants... And when some women glare at her, she wants to grin and says "yep, they're all mine.". It's not really being childish if she doesn't stick out the tongue, is it?

* * *

Please, review. Thank you! 


	3. His

Another one.

**Prompt:** I wanna have your babies of Natasha Bedingfield

**Title:** His.

**Rating:** G

**Characters** Rodney/Team

**Summary:** Nobody can blame him.

**A/N:** Again one I have some problem with, but less than 'La plus belle'. I wanted to make one for each of them in the same style (OT4, wheee !), but I didn't have the time. Maybe a next time. Also, just in case, spoiler for The Lost Boys/The Hive. And I used the lyrics more than the title. Not betaed.

* * *

Nobody can blame Rodney for having a crush on them. He's constantly surrounded by hotness, after all. Teyla has a body to die for, a beautiful mind, and a patience he envied. She was the only person he never provoked. Ronon is the incarnation of sex-appeal, all in muscle and leather, lethal for anyone threatening his family, and suddenly adorable when he smiled. It was impossible to think someone could hurt him when Ronon protected him. And John, every smile he couldn't stop to give back, a dorky mind in a strong body, their shared humour, the same love for the big toys which go boom, all the things he does just because John asks. He couldn't remember a case when he said no, and stayed on his position.

Coudn't forget the way his heart stopped when he saw the dot on the screen flying toward the hive ship. Neither the joy when he understood that the dart was John and the others, alive, safe. Nor the pain when the ships exploded, taking with them his team, the two versions. The difficulty to breathe when Lorne brought him back gently to the infirmary. The inability to understand, to accept. He fought to find them in time, to save them, only to watch them die. It's normal to suffer when you lose half of your friends in one blow. It's less normal wanting to kiss them and more, when finding them alive. But really, who can blame him?

* * *

Please, review. Thank you! 


	4. Like hams

And again one.

**Prompt:** Foot.

**Title:** Like hams.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Team Sheppard

**Summary:** In the end, it's a normal day. (not betaed)

* * *

« I hate you. » 

« Rodney. »

« I hate you too. »

« Ronon! »

« What? It's true. »

« Exactly. You want us to believe you're not furious? »

« He did nothing, and anyways, it doesn't deserve this kind of word! »

« Forget it, Teyla, I hate myself, at this point. »

« Well, you i can /i ! »

« i Rod /i ney ! »

« What?! If he could stop flirting with everything with breasts, that would not happened.»

« Eh! I didn't flirt with anybody! I hate myself for not having seen an evident trap, that's all! »

« You didn't?! You're doing it all the time, with this stupid smile! »

« It's called being pleasant with someone, something you should learn. »

« I can still recognise seduction when I see it.»

« Well you should revise your notes, because you're completely wrong. Everybody else know I'm just polite, you're the only one to refuse to believe it.»

« And the father of Barbie.»

« Thanks you, Ronon. »

« So, Rodney, when I'm smiling to you, do you think I'm hitting on you? »

« Ronon, punch him for me, please.»

« Ow ! Eh ! I'm giving the orders here, not him!»

« Really sorry, but with the blood going to my head, I'm a little slow to understand. »

« Okay, now, you all are going to i SHUT UP /i ! Help is coming, so we all going to stay calm and silent while waiting.»

« … »

« Lorne will laugh again at us. »

« Your. Fault. »

« Rodney… »

« I'm sorry, Teyla, but do you know how long someone can stay upside down before it's harmful? »

«Still more that the time I need to make you silent from here.»

« … »

« By the way Ronon, how do you know Barbies? »

* * *

Please, review. Thank you! 


	5. First Impressions

**Prompt:** Beginning

**Title:** First Impressions

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Characters:** Rodney, John, Ford, Teyla, Ronon.

**Words:** 129. I'll manage to do a real drabble one day. I will.

* * *

The chair finally lighted up, the solar system shining over their head, and him, shocked, surprised, filled with wonder.

The General irritated, Weir excited, the guy in orange demanding, his world turned upside down, and him, young, grinning, his eyes shinning with one message 'cool isn't it?'.

A camp like many others, the urgency of the city in danger, an invitation for tea, and her, beautiful, strong, absolutely not destabilized by Sumner, amused by Sheppard.

The mind on another man, a crushing sun, a pursuit, a cave, tied, and him, wary, lonely, hunted, accepting the helping hand.

A debt, a promise, voices, a gun pointed on a easy target, a interrupted fight, and him, hung by one leg, a ridicule and surely not practical outfit, frightened, and never silent.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	6. You leave it, you lose it

**Prompt:** Divorce

**Title:** you leave it, you lose it.

**Rating: **G

**Character:** Ford

**A/N: **No beta-ed

* * *

He knew he would be replaced, it was inevitable. They'll find someone else to follow Sheppard's orders, control and protect McKay. He wondered who. Another soldier, Marine or Pilote. American, English, Canadian, Czech, Australian…

Or even someone who possessed the military and scientific knowledge, like the Colonel Carter on Earth.

With the contact established again, it could be anyone, chosen or imposed.

When he heard the rumors during his journeys, the descriptions of the new guy, he imagined another Athosian.

It hurt, when his team brought them back to their hideout. This man, amongst all the possibilities.

He suggests a new method to help winning the war, and they think he's crazy, are wary of him, hunt him, shoot him.

This one attacks them, takes them as hostage, and he win a home? His home?

And to say he led them, without knowing it, to his replacement.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
